Team Seven
by NightingaleRose
Summary: They were family. Dysfunctional yes, but a family at last. One-shot. Team seven fic. Deathfic.


Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto. Sorry people.

For those of you who are returning readers, enjoy! for those of you who are new readers, hope you like!

Warnings: Team 7 fic. Deathfic. Beware of angst.

_**XXXXX**_

All sound around the fated Team 7 stopped. Nothing mattered anymore. Then the sound of dripping started. First it started with one small drip. Then it was joined by another and then another. Soon it was obvious that there were multiple sources.

A sad smile made its way onto the pink haired kunochi. Her eyes traveled up to look at her boys. Naruto had a large hole in his stomach. There was a sizable hole in Sasuke's chest and her? There was a sword running through one of her lungs. She could feel her heart beat slowing as it grew harder and harder for her to breathe.

Silence continued to reign before finally being broken by the medic-nin. "Looks like we're together at last…" a cough escaped her as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

A slight smile graced Naruto's lips. "Ah Sakura-chan." Sasuke just nodded a little. Slowly her boys leaned against her. They supported each other as they felt their life leaving them.

"Forgive me." Naruto and Sakura both smiled at Sasuke.

"We already have." She whispered softly.

"Whether you like it or not, we're family." Naruto reached out and grasp his shoulder.

"I've always thought of you as a brother." The Uchiha nodded as he allowed himself to smile for the first time in years.

"Thank you… both of you."

She rested her head against his, "Sasuke… We'll always be a family."

"Even in death."

_**XXXX**_

It would be hours later when others would arrive. Kakashi and Yamato stopped the teams following them at the battlefield's edge. A silence reigned once more only to be disrupted by faint sound of sluggish dripping.

From somewhere behind them were the faint sounds of sobbing mixed with anguished whimpers both human and non human.

A distant howl of nin-dogs joined the quiet symphony of sorrow. After a few moments Kakashi moved towards his team. His family. His children. He stopped a few steps from them and noticed the content smiles that each of them wore.

"Gomen." He whispered softly as a hand reached into his weapons pouch. "I'm sorry for failing all of you…"

He heard movement behind him. He didn't care as he withdrew a kunai. "Please forgive me." He made a quick motion across his throat and felt nothing as his vision faded to black. The last sight he saw were his children smiling at him.

_**XXXX**_

Tsunade stood in front of a stone monument; the monument was of the fated Team 7. Kakashi was standing with the 17 year old versions of his students. All of them smiling as they leaned against one another with Kakashi's arms around his team. A small plaque was set into the base of the statue. 'Team 7, a family to the end.'

Around the statue offerings were placed. Candles, a cup of ramen, a small red and white fan and a red ribbon tied around flowers.

She opened the bottle of sake that she had been holding and lifted it up to them in a toast. "Welcome home. I hope you've finally found happiness." She took a sip from the bottle before capping it again and setting it beside the flowers.

She turned to leave and paused. For a second she though that she saw a flash of pink hair. A small smiled crept onto her lips. "Sakura, take care of your boys. Heaven knows they need it."

A breeze ruffled her bangs. On the wind she could swear that she heard "Of course sensei."

_**XXXX**_

Four unseen figures watched as the Godaime left. The blonde of the group threw his arms around his two companions as the father figure of their little dysfunctional family stood behind them.

"You have to admit they gave us an awesome statue."

"Hn." The taller dark haired figure sounded slightly amused.

The female of the group smiled as she turned a little to reach for their fourth member. "Kaka-sensei, what do you think?"

The scarecrow smiled as he stepped up behind them and slipped his arms around Sakura and Sasuke. "I think that it's time."

His statement was met with a trio of nods. "Hai Tou-san."

With that they broke apart and started to walk. Kakashi watched from behind as his children baited and teased each other as his family started to become more and more transparent.

An echo of laughter raced through the area as Team 7 moved on to the next big adventure together.


End file.
